With you
by Swag Joker
Summary: I'm still with you.. / KaiSoo / Mind to read and riview?


Kyungsoo melangkah kesebuah kamar yang terletak disebalh kiri dari sepanjang koridor tersebut. Tangannya yang kurus memutar kenop pintu yang terbuat dari kaca dan melangkah menuju ranjang yang terletak didekat jendela.

"Pagi Jongin," sapa Kyungsoo kepada seseorang yang tengah berbaring, seulas senyum dari bibir tebalnya tercipta begitu mendengar suara yang familiar. Tangannya yang berwarna coklat seperti pasir pantai yang selalu terkena air ombak terjulur. Meraba udara yang ada disekitarnya berusaha mengambil sesuatu.

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan mendekat dan meraih tangan tersebut dan meletakan dipipinya. "Pagi Kyungsoo hyung, apa cuaca hari ini bagus?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan arah pandangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Jemari kurus Kyungsoo menyapu permukaan pipi Jongin dan membuat mata mereka beradu, walaupun salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa melihat sang objeck lawan bicara.

"Hari ini sangat cerah Jongin, kau bahkan bisa merasakan terpaan angin musim semi," ucapnya. Jongin tersenyum, "Sudah masuk musim semi ya? Ah.. Aku ingin menghirup aroma bunga matahari kesukaanku hyung," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengerjapkan sepasang kelopak matanya. "Aku juga ingin melihat bunga tulip kuning, pasti sangat cantik,"timpal Kyungsoo sambil duduk ditepi ranjang dan membatu Jongin bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang dingin.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau lebih cantik dari bunga tulip kesukaanmu hyung, bahkan lebih cantik dari bunga matahari," Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menyandarkan dirinya disebalah Jongin. "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menautkan kedua jari mereka. "Selalu lebih baik saat bersamamu hyung, kau?" tanya Jongin balik. "Sama seperti jawabanmu," ucapnya sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin musim semi yang menenangkan.

"Hyung..." panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya berdeham.

"Bagaimana jika hari ini hari terakhirku?" tanyanya lirih. Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya kemudian mengecup pelan pipi Jongin. "Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, dan kau bisa tau apa jawabanku nantinya," kata Kyungsoo yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Jongin.

.

.

**Heaven knows what you've been through  
So much pain  
Even though you can't see me  
I'm not far away**

_Apa kau tau rasanya saat kau divonis tidak akan bisa melihat dunia lagi? Tidak bisa melihat langit yang cerah, ayah, ibu, maupun temanmu? _

_Apa kau tau rasanya saat kau divonis tidak akan bisa menggapai cita-citamu yang sudah lama kau impikan? Rasanya seperti kau sudah berusaha memanjat pohon yang tinggi untuk mengambil buah atau apapun itu kemudia kau tergelincir dan dengan mudahnya bumi menarikmu jatuh kebawah. Sakit? Itu yang aku rasakan.._

_Bahkan semakin sakit saat disaat kau tidak bisa melihat orang yang kau cintai disaat kondisi seperti ini walaupun dia sering berkata dia tidak akan jauh dariku.._

_Tapi aku percaya Kyungsoo hyung selalu ada disebelahku._

.

.

**We always say if one of us  
Somehow went away  
We'd light a candle and say a prayer  
Know that love still remains**

_Jongin selalu seperti ini.. _

_Berkata "Jika ini adalah hari terakhirku..." "Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa terbangun lagi dan merasakan kehadiranmu.." dan sebagainya._

_Jujur aku juga tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan jika salah satu dari kami pergi terlebih dahulu jadi.._

_Disetiap malam, tidak peduli jika badai sedang menerjan, aku akan membawa sebatang lilin dan menuju kamarnya, duduk disebelahnya dan berdoa._

_Berdoa supaya Tuhan mengkasihani kami dan berdoa agar cinta kami saling menguatkan satu sama lain.._

.

.

**Close your eyes, go to sleep  
Know my love is all around you  
Dream in peace, when you wake  
You will know I'm still with you**

Kyungsoo terus bernyanyi sambil mengusap rambut Jongin yang berantakan, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin dan kedua jarinya menyentuh kelopak mata Jongin lembut kemudia mengusap pipi tirus itu dengan penuh sayang.

.

.

**Live your life from this day on  
And love again  
I know you'd do the same for me  
That's the way that loves is supposed to be**

_Jujur. Walaupun selama ini aku selalu bersama Kyungsoo hyung dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.._

_Aku tidak tau siapa Kyungsoo hyung sebenarnya, darimana asalnya, apa penyakit yang dia derita, atau dia hanyalah salah seorang pengunjung, aku tidak tau. Tapi yang pasti dia selalu ada didekatku dan aku merasa damai.._

_._

_._

**When you feel those lonely teardrops  
Rolling down your face  
Just know my love watches over you  
Always, always**

_Kalian tidak akan pernah tau rasa 'kesepian' yang sesungguhnya karena aku sudah mengalaminya dulu._

_Dulu sekali sebelum Jongin muncul dihidupku yang tinggal menghitung waktu._

_Dulu saat aku menghambur-hamburkan air mata untuk hal yang tidak akan mengubah kenyataan._

_Tapi sekarang..._

_Aku tau aku tidak akan kesepian karena Jongin akan selalu ada untukku.._

.

.

**Close your eyes, and go to sleep  
Know my love is all around you  
Dream in peace, when you wake  
You will know I'm still with you  
**

"Hyung berjanjilah..." lirih Jongin, Kyungsoo terus bernyanyi sambil menatap Jongin.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku.. sampai kapanpun..." ucapnya lagi, kemudian menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan menyandarkan kepalanya kedada Jongin yang sudah tidak ada terdengar irama detakan sang jantung. Sebulir air mata meluncur keluar dari sepasang mata indah milik Kyungsoo.

Dia menyamankan posisinya.

"**I'm still with you...**"

Dan setelah itu, sepasang kelopak mata indah Kyungsoo tertutup mengikuti Jongin dan pergi ketempat mereka yang seharusnya.

.

.

End


End file.
